If I Am All Of You, What Is Me?
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: What happens when Koenma and Botan discreetly gather Team Uremeshi's DNA and samples of their spirit power? What happens if they also take DNA and power from Keiko, Yukina, and Genki? VERY Angry spirit detectives, and one pissed off experiment. Will the d
1. Finding

The demon ran as fast as it could down the street, its pace hindered by wounds, from which blood leaked onto the ground. This figure panted heavily and ran almost blindly, earning stares and startled cries of the other people on the sidewalk and road. Behind it ran team Uremeshi, some of their members screaming at it.  
  
Koenma, prince of Spirit world, had sent the team after the demon a week ago, and they had been tracking it since then. The demon looked behind it, and groaned, pushing her speed up as far as it could go. It wore ragged clothing that consisted of a black cloak, cowl, and hood. Only its eyes were visible and they were brown. Occasionally the cloak tipped back a little bit to reveal some very muddy and torn jeans. As for its shirt? It remained a mystery.  
  
It was wounded on the side, leg, and arm; noticeable only by the large splotches of blood on the cloak.  
  
Suddenly, the short demon ducked into an alley, it looked around for a place to hide and found no really good ones so it ducked behind a garbage can. It drew its knees up to its chest and began to rock back an forth; sobs barely audible from it's small form even though no tears came.  
  
Yusuke grunted as Hiei sped past him.  
  
"It went into the alley, Uremeshi!" Kuwabara shouted from behind.  
  
"I can see that genius!" Yusuke shot back angrily. This demon had been avoiding them all week and now they had finally given chase. Kurama was next to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Yusuke. Hiei wont let it get away."  
  
In the alley, the demon, in haring their yelling winced and pushed itself up. It's brown eyes darted around wildly and a lock of dirty blond hair came from under the cloak. It found a fence and was about to jump when a heavy force knocked into it.  
  
Hiei and the figure rolled around, grappling and the later winced as dirt, oil, and gravel lodged themselves into the wounds it supported.  
  
Just as the rest of the Uremeshi team came around the corner the grappling stopped as Hiei had successfully pinned the demon, which starred into a pair of ruby eyes that looked startled for a minute before changing back to their normal selves.  
  
Suddenly, the demon started to struggle again and Hiei put more pressure on its shoulder wound, immediately a screech could be heard and the struggling stopped.  
  
"Cheater!" the demon rasped out.  
  
"Mercy is for the weak." Hiei retorted in a cutthroat manor.  
  
"Hiei." Was all Kurama said before Hiei got up, taking the demon with him and restraining it easily he turned to face them.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked roughly, obviously in a bad mood. The figure didn't answer and choose to ignore the angry Spirit detective. Koenma hadn't explained the situation so he had every right to be angry.  
  
"You know that hood of yours is getting on my nerves!" Yusuke roughly yanked the hood off and the Uremeshi team could only stare wide eyed at the sight that met them.  
  
"A woman." Hiei said in disgust.  
  
There before Team Uremeshi stood a girl, short in stature with wide brown eyes and blonde hair that was dyed midnight blue at the tips. She had a foxtail and fox ears as well as human ears; and her right human ear was pierced twice. She wore a pair of dark blue glasses and was obviously fighting between fright and anger. A blue tear gem hung from her neck and she was obviously worse for wear.  
  
"You mean we've been chasing a girl?" Kuwabara said, looking the girl up and down.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke was obviously calm now. She looked straight into Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"What kind of lame answer is that?"  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama reprimanded softly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There is no need to yell, she is obviously wounded so we should have no trouble taking her to Koenma." At the mention of Koenma the girl immediately began thrashing in Hiei's hold.  
  
"Let me go you asshole!" she yelled, and then stepped on Hiei's foot, causing him to let go for a second in surprise. She took that time to make a dash for the street but Yusuke grabbed her arm, and then pulled her back; restraining her arms completely.  
  
"Now calm down!" She struggled fiercely, but it only took her a few minutes to fall limply to her knees, panting and gasping.  
  
"Well, can we go now?" Hiei started walking with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Ya sure why not?"  
  
"Wait Uremeshi!"  
  
"What is it NOW Kuwabara?" Kuwabara grinned cheekily and knelt down by the girl.  
  
"I'm Kazuma, Kuwabara; what is your name pretty lady?" In response the girl spit on Kuwabara's shoe. Kuwabara yelped and got up.  
  
"Eww!" He wiped his shoes on some grass that was desperately trying to grow in the alley.  
  
"Hn, idiot."  
  
"Watch it Hiei!" Kurama stayed silent as Kuwabara began yelling insults. Yusuke sighed and pulled the girl to her feet. She mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Can you walk or not?" she shook her head, lowering her fox ears flat to her head. Yusuke sighed and knelt down, his back to her.  
  
"Get on." When she made no move to do so he wrapped his arm around her legs and forced her on. He stood and joined the rest of his team.  
  
~  
  
Koenma waited in his office with Botan and George at either side of him. He tapped his fingers impatiently and his brow was furrowed.  
  
"Are they here yet!?"  
  
"No, 'fraid not Koenma Sir." George said with a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh do have patience." Botan added with a sigh, looking at the ceiling at praying Yusuke would arrive soon, before Koenma blew a gasket!  
  
"Hey toddler!" Koenma's head shot up as Yusuke walked in with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei not far behind-well, Hiei WAS farther away than the others, but anyway.  
  
"Did you finish your assignment?" Koenma stared at him expectantly, before finally noticing the girl on the spirit detective's back.  
  
"Oh, Lord Koenma, you didn't tell me she was hurt!" Botan immediately rushed foreword and began to heal the girl to the best of her ability. The gash on her arm remained unhealed, as her energies were too exhausted to fix it. The demon girl didn't seem to mind this as she dislodged herself from Yusuke with out another thought.  
  
"Good job Yusuke." Botan patted his arm with a big smile.  
  
"I did have help." Yusuke muttered, loathing the attention.  
  
"Thank you guys too!" Botan crooned. Kuwabara blushed as he always did whenever a girl talked to him. Hiei simply rolled his eyes at the large oaf and muttered something that Kuwabara couldn't hear, luckily.  
  
The girl scowled at Koenma and spit at him.  
  
"Snake." She said, her voice full of malice and hatred. Koenma didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to me like that, after all I am your creator."  
  
"Creator my ass! So tell me 'daddy' did you tell your little pets about your experiment."  
  
"Don't start that, they don't need to know."  
  
"Know what?" Kuwabara asked, confusion clearly written on his face.  
  
"They don't need to know!!? They don't need to know!? You used their fucking DNA you asshole!"  
  
"N-Now, don't go there!" Botan sweat dropped at Yusuke gave her a cold stare.  
  
"Explain, now." Hiei ordered, his red eyes flashing at Koenma and his hand inching towards his katana. Kurama's eyes even narrowed, but Kuwabara remained completely ignorant. He smartly chose to listen to what was going on before opening his mouth.  
  
Koenma, by now was receiving cold stares from almost everyone in the room.  
  
"I.. uh.. he, he." he pulled at his collar, cold sweats running down his face. Even George was inching towards the wall, holding hid clipboard that he thought would defend him.  
  
"Explain now Koenma."  
  
"Yes, please do." Koenma looked at the three glares he was receiving and cleared his throat nervously. The demon girl folded her arms.  
  
"Go on 'daddy'. Humor me." She leaned against a wall. Koenma sighed.  
  
"I had an idea of making a greater spirit detective," and even harsher glare from Yusuke, but he continued, "One that would be indestructible and obey my every whim. So I had people collect samples of your DNA and spirit energy. I also added some DNA of your close friends.."  
  
"Keiko!!?? You brought Keiko into this!?" Yusuke yelled, Koenma whimpered and covered his ears. It took five minutes for Yusuke to calm down and start listening again.  
  
"Yes, I collected Keiko, Genki, and Yukina's DNA.." he received an extra cold glare from Hiei and his hand tightened on the handle of his katana.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, o.k.!!??"  
  
"Continue." Kurama said, voice dripping with agitation. Koenma sighed, and started again.  
  
"Well, anyway. I took all the DNA and spirit power, fused it together and.."  
  
"Created me." The demon girl finished with a scowl.  
  
"Yes, and she wasn't what I wanted exactly so I was going to have her exterminated, except she had her own free will-which I hadn't realized- and went absolutely, positively berserk! She managed to get past our security and go into ningenkai. I don't know how well she did there but that's where you came in."  
  
"Now hold on here! You're saying that she is created from us?"  
  
"Correct, Yusuke."  
  
"Then why the hell is she a girl!!??"  
  
"Girls aren't suspected as spies." Koenma answered mater of factly.  
  
"Man, that's, just, wrong." Kuwabara said slowly, finally catching on.  
  
"Well duh, you idiot! I'm basically your blood relative when I shouldn't be! Now, Koenma, or should I say 'daddy'." She put her hands down on the desk, shaking it. Koenma gulped.  
  
"What the hell do you plan to do to me now?"  
  
"Destroy you what else?" The girl took a step back, worry on her face.  
  
"You aren't serious! I'm a living creature, wouldn't that go against the rules?"  
  
"No, you are a creation, an experiment if you will. Therefore you have no records and technically don't exist." Koenma stated calmly. Team Uremeshi watched in awe as the girl abruptly through a tantrum and punched a hole through the wall.  
  
"So that's all I am, eh? A tool for your sick demented pleasure. An experiment. I am nothing but composed DNA and flesh." She pulled her hand from the wall and a tear rolled down her face. Immediately it crystallized into a tear gem, which she picked up and crushed in her hand; then she let the dust fall to the ground.  
  
"You have no heart." She turned around to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Botan asked.  
  
"If I want to live I reckon I should leave before the munchkin throws a tantrum and sends his little pets after me." The girl put her hand on the door and was immediately shocked.  
  
"Open the door Koenma."  
  
"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" Kurama offered.  
  
"Yes, lets all have a nice little chat before I die."  
  
"Now don't be like that, I'm sure Koenma is just bluffing." Yusuke started reasoning.  
  
"You either let me go or I blow a hole through the god damned door."  
  
"Sit, please?" Botan pleaded and used the evil puppy eyes. The girl groaned and put a hand over her eyes.  
  
"That's the part I hate about me. Too damned soft." There was silent.  
  
"Alright, lets negotiate you pompous toddler."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Whatever you say munchkin." Koenma fumed with anger as the demon leaned against the wall.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about? How you're going to kill me?" they sighed.  
  
"How about we start with a name?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Hn. Kaida. Stands for; Kinetic Artificial Individual Designed for Assassination. My middle name is Amaya; Artificial Mechanical Android Yearning for Assassination. Last name is Sanura; Synthetic Artificial Nullification and Repair Android." She paused and opened her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Wise ass over there thought that up. All and all it's mostly Japanese, the last one is Egyptian and it's meaning is this; Little Dragon, Night Rain, and the stupid little pun, kitten."  
  
"Man, she's got Kurama's brains."  
  
"Well duh, Kuwabara. I don't think Koenma wanted her like you!"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
"Yes, my name was all a big humored thing little prince of the dead thought would be fun when he discovered the Internet." Koenma sighed  
  
"It was cool." he muttered.  
  
"Yes and for your information Botan over there is my 'mommy'. Oh yes I just have the parents of the year." Kaida muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I say she inherited Yusuke and Hiei's attitude type.." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Bingo! And she inherited her swords from both Hiei and Kuwabara." Botan pronounced happily.  
  
"Now, down to more important matters. Am I gonna have to kill you all or are you going to decide not to kill me." Koenma thought this over.  
  
"I could give you a record.."  
  
"Bingo! Thank you prince of the dead, you found your brain." Koenma sighed and fished some papers out of his folder and started to write something on them.  
  
"How am I gonna explain this to my dad?" he asked, almost to himself.  
  
"Say you and Botan screwed and be done with it." Receiving some startled stares, and Kaida pushed herself off from the wall.  
  
"Well I'll be off, see ya later 'dad'."  
  
"Just where do you think your going? You still need your arm looked over." Kaida paused at the door and sweat dropped.  
  
"No thanks, I'm just fine." She stared at Koenma who was looking at her strangely.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I seem to remember something about kistunes.." Kurama broke out in cold sweats at Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him.  
  
"Got me interested." Yusuke grinned. Over in his corner Hiei smirked.  
  
"Kistune no baka." He muttered.  
  
"Yes, so do I lord Koenma. It says here in the book of funny demon facts that kistunes absolutely, positively, hate needles and any sharp objects with a vengeance." Botan smiled cheekily. It took Kuwabara and Yusuke a second to comprehend this before the burst into rounds of laughter and started jeering at poor Kurama. Kaida took this time to start slipping out the door.  
  
"I don't think so Kaida. I have yet to repay you for making fun of me. Besides, you can't go yet. I have another deal for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"In exchange for your papers and me not killing you, I order you to join Yusuke's team as a fighter AND an under cover agent."  
  
"What!" Kaida turned to face Koenma, red in the face.  
  
"Forget it! That's so not fair! How can you expect me to work with the people my DNA comes from?"  
  
"It's not that hard. Besides, you should get to know your brothers and sisters." Kai clenched her fist, and then grinned.  
  
"Fine, munchkin. But in return I want to choose my clothes this time. You have horrible style."  
  
"Fine whatever, just sign these papers and your all clear." Kaida carefully took the pen from Koenma and signed her name.  
  
"Very good, George. Go file this!" the blue ogre which had been watching in fright scrambled to do his master's bidding. Kaida sighed.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me I have things to do-"  
  
"Doctor first, clean up later."  
  
"Not going."  
  
"You have to do what I say."  
  
"What makes you say that shorty?"  
  
"Cause I'm your creator!"  
  
"No, you're just a gay ass prick who thought it'd be cool to clone his pets' DNA."  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Fine!" there was a small puff of smoke and Koenma reverted to his adult form. Botan immediately went heart eyes while Kaida rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, spare me." She fingered her tear gem thoughtfully for a moment, looking at Koenma.  
  
"I wonder how your dad is gonna believe your lie.. Hmm.. I wonder what punishment he'll take."  
  
"He.. he doesn't have to know!"  
  
"Give me a sack of gold pieces and I wont tell a soul."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, if I'm gonna live on Ningenkai I'm gonna need money. So fork it over or I'm telling your father." Yusuke stared at Koenma glared at handed over a sack of gold pieces.  
  
"Damn.. she's good."  
  
"Cunning as a fox I'm afraid." Botan said, sighing.  
  
"Now, I won't have to play this fox whistle if you go willingly go and get your arm sewed shut."  
  
"You'd hurt Kurama too."  
  
"He doesn't have his fox ears up." Kaida growled under her breath.  
  
'Munchkin! You are SO pushing it." Koenma smiled and put the whistle to his lips.  
  
"I'm going! I'm going! Jeez.. Do you treat your pets that way?" It occurred to Kuwabara that he was being called a pet.  
  
"Hey!" but the door slammed shut and Koenma smiled to himself.  
  
"I bluffed, this is a fake." Kurama chuckled to himself while Yusuke started cracking up.  
  
"Hn." Was all that came from Hiei as he ran off to vent out his pent up anger on some demons?  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up again and Kaida peered through.  
  
"I bluffed too, daddy dearest." She grinned cheekily and disappeared again. Koenma could only fum in anger.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you don't keep an eye on her."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be out of a job, bla, bla!" Yusuke ripped off his jacket; since it just occurred to him it had been bloodied.  
  
"Wash this for me." He said, opening the door and throwing it at Koenma, who caught it with disgust.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara, I'm sure your family is worried about ya too!" Kuwabara accompanied his friend out the door.  
  
"I'm afraid I must be going too, my mother will be worried." Kurama started walking out the door, but turned.  
  
"If you have any such ideas in the future, don't carry them out without our consent." And then he too left. Botan and Koenma sighed.  
  
"I have a feeling this is your biggest mistake ever."  
  
"I agree." Koenma reverted to his 'toddler' form and gave a little groan as he continued to work on paperwork. 


	2. Establishing Home

Kaida whistled softly as she walked down the street, looking at everything with interest. In the past week on ningenkai she hadn't been able to actually look, and these humans interested her. They were so peculiar! It was like they had never seen a demon before.  
  
She stopped outside of the store she had been looking for. Inside there was fresh lumber and she eagerly walked in.  
  
It was a large store and she grabbed a large metal cart and began loading it with everything she would need. Lots of wood, paint, nails, and she grabbed any tools she thought looked useful. Of course she also grabbed a chain saw as well, figuring it could help her cut things. And then she grabbed a nice looking door and then picked up a few carpets.  
  
With a large load she headed towards the counter. She didn't even have to wait long before she was waited on and the man behind the counter smiled.  
  
"That'll be-"  
  
"Here." Kaida forked over one of her gold pieces and the guy's eyes bugged out.  
  
"T-Thank you, c-come again."  
  
"Ya, ya, you can bet I will." Kaida returned to whistling a cheerful song as she started going out the double doors, the guy didn't even mention the cart once! I mean, who would when a girl that looked no more than thirteen or fourteen walks out with a large cart that looked as though even a full- grown man couldn't push?  
  
Of course, as you can guess, she was getting a lot of odd looks as a girl covered in blood, and still bleeding a bit, wheeled a large cart down the sidewalk.  
  
Kaida ignored this though and continued walking until she reached a long dirt road. There were no people nearby so she quickened her pace a bit and soon came to a large piece of land with the sign 'for sale on it'. Kaida blinked. The land was fenced in and in the middle was a small grove of trees. What interested her the most though was the rather large tree in the center with the vines all around it. A ring of water even surrounded it! She smiled.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Do you aim to buy that there land little missy?" Kaida turned around to face a scraggly old man with what seemed to be a permanent smile on his face. His clothes were dirty, but he continued to smile.  
  
"This enough?" she held out a gold piece and the poor old farmer nearly had a heart attack!  
  
"H-Hai." The old man began to wheeze as his shaky hands held up the gold piece.  
  
"I-Is this real?"  
  
"Of course jiji-chan, I never lie." Kaida said nonchalantly and opened the small gate she had found and put her first foot on her land. Flowers covered the small field and she resisted the urge to go running like a child. Instead she calmly walked through it, pushing her large load with her. She stopped at the small grove of trees.  
  
"Let's see, two cheery trees, a few apple trees and a peach tree. Oh a sakura tree!" she exclaimed with happiness and then let go of her load, leaving it under a good-sized apple tree. She stood in front of the weepy looking tree.  
  
"What is that?" she could detect no scent front it like the others and it looked strange. Of course the vines were so thick she couldn't even see the inside!  
  
She easily jumped over the water, and moved the vines aside so she could get in. She smiled at what she saw.  
  
"Perfect.."  
  
For the next few minutes Kaida spent all her time moving her working materials over the water and inside the shelter of the tree. She smiled and surveyed all the pieces.  
  
"Perfect. Now. how to get electricity and stuff here." she pondered this a moment, and then snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh, I know! I'll just rewire the programs and the such to feed off a ball of energy!" yep, she definitely had Kurama's brains.  
  
"Time to work!" she smiled to herself and walked up to the base of the tree, looking up.  
  
"Let's see here." she quickly grabbed onto a low branch a pulled herself up. She continued to climb until she was at a good spot and grinned. The tree had a GREAT spot at the right height to build her shelter!  
  
Climbing back down she grabbed her chainsaw and then climbed to the précised spot she wanted to build her house.  
  
"Let's see, I just need to cut a few of these twigs and minor branches off." She smiled and began her work.  
  
It took her the entire afternoon to get the floor down, and she was pretty darn happy with that!  
  
"Oh ya! You are so the bomb!" she congratulated herself with a big smile on her face. The part she had gotten down was eighteen by fourteen feet in shape and she already had everything marked out. The only major problem was that she had used up about sixty-five percent of her wood and the rest would only make a wall in a hall at most.  
  
"Oh well, after I change some of this gold into money I'll buy some more." She smiled and jumped down from a tree branch she was currently residing on. Her stomach grumbled and she smiled patting it.  
  
"Man am I hungry.. First I guess I should wash my clothes. I'll get something to eat afterwards, and then it's off to get a new outfit. God Koenma has such horrid taste." She said to herself and stripped down to her undergarments. She walked to the small river she had to cross and smiled. From her tree she had discovered it actually did flow into a large river!  
  
She peered down into the water and shivered, slipping in. Immediately she giggled as fish scattered. She'd probably be eating fish and fruit tonight.  
  
"God damn it, it's so cold!" she shivered and wadded in a bit further. The water was about four feet deep and five or six feet wide. Gently taking clothing in hand, she began to scrub it on the rocks bellow. It took her a while, and by the time she got it all clean her lips were a bit blue, and she was shivering a bit.  
  
She quickly got out and raised her body temperature. Having fire demon in her, it was pretty much really easy and she was soon dry with only slightly rosy cheeks. She set to work on her clothes, concentrating very hard not to scorch them. She succeeded and quickly put them on, smiling when she was greeted by its comforting warmness.  
  
"Ah, I feel so much better." She quickly retrieved her sack of gold from the side of the bank and stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
"Time to go into town!" she looked at herself a bit, and smiled.  
  
"At least I'm not bloody anymore." She smiled. And calmly jumped across the water again. She began to walk rather calmly through the fields, despite the fact her arm was now again bleeding, of course she had blocked out this pain, knowing if she thought about it the pain would be remembered and she would be miserable.  
  
Her feet led her to the bank quickly, and she nearly gave the teller a heart attack when she asked for him to exchange two god pieces for money. She was surprised when the now twitching woman handed her a rather large sum.  
  
"H-H-Have a-a-a n-nice d-day!" the woman stuttered and Kaida shrugged, putting the money in her pocket and walking out, ignoring the stares once again. She became aware of a dulled throb in her arm and grimaced.  
  
Suddenly she found herself in front of a place called 'Yukimora Ramen Shop'. She blinked and played the name over on her tongue. Why did the name sound so familiar?  
  
"Yukimora.. Yukimora... Why does the name ring a bell?" she muttered angrily as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hello welcome to our Ramen shop! How can we help you?"  
  
"Um. I'll just have a bowl of noodles or something."  
  
"For here or to go?" Kaida didn't bother to look at the server, must muttered a here. Suddenly the server gasped.  
  
"Ma'am! You're arm, it's bleeding!"  
  
"It'll be fine, may I please just have some noodles?"  
  
"R-Right, follow me." Kaida was led to a small table for one and the server left-leaving Kaida with only a glimpse of brown hair.  
  
"Achu!" Kaida rubbed her cold nose and sighed, letting her fox ears twitch around for a while, receiving several startled cries, of which she ignored.  
  
Suddenly a large bowl of noodles was placed in front of her. She barley heard the total, but paid in full-giving the girl a dollar extra for a tip. She gently picked up the chopsticks and picked up some of the noodles. She blew on them softly and ate. She finished in record time and then picked herself off.  
  
"Well if it isn't are favorite person!" she heard a loud voice bellow. She looked up tiredly at Yusuke.  
  
"What do you want?" Kuwabara was with him too.  
  
"Hey babe!" she blocked him out and tiredly pushed past them.  
  
"Hey. what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Girls.." Yusuke muttered. Kaida simply walked out. She walked into a small store and bought a few warm, thick blankets and then started heading home. That was the one place she wanted to be.  
  
She continued walking down the path and resisted the urge to scream for joy when she finally entered the enclosure of vines. It was now near sun set and she was so tired.  
  
So as quickly as possible she climbed up onto what would soon be her house floor, spread out one blankets for her to sleep on and then covered herself with the other two. She immediately fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sipped his soda and rested his cheek on his hand, elbow already on the table. He and Kuwabara were waiting for Kurama and Hiei to finally arrive.  
  
"Damn it Urameshi! Where are they?"  
  
"DO I look like I know?" Suddenly the door opened and its bell rang, alerting the two boys. Who else but Kurama and Hiei would walk in? The later had a permanent scowl on his face, while the former had a sweet smile on.  
  
"It's about time!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Yusuke. I had a harder time finding Hiei than I thought.." Kurama chuckled and took a seat, Hiei soon joining him on the outside of the seat.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, any of you know where Kaida went?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Me n' Kuwabara only saw her for a minute before she left."  
  
"Hiei has been keeping tabs on her for the most of the day. He said she bought a piece of land and is building something. He couldn't figure out what because he didn't want to get caught." Kurama said, explaining for the little fire demon who only 'hn-ed' in response to the fox's small speech.  
  
"I see." Yusuke pondered this.  
  
"I saw one of us checks up on her in the morning.." He trailed off, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Not me Urameshi! I have things to do!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Well that rules the oaf out." Hiei said, his first big sentence since they had arrived.  
  
"Watch it Hiei."  
  
"Hn, I don't have time for you." With that, Hiei was a blur, disappearing quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara fumed in anger. Kurama sighed and then chuckled.  
  
"What about you, Yusuke."  
  
"I don't wake up early." Kurama sighed.  
  
"That only leaves me and Hiei-"  
  
"That shrimp wont do it." Kuwabara muttered with a scowl.  
  
"Well then, that just leaves me. I guess I'll set my alarm an hour early so I won't miss school."  
  
"Thanks Kurama."  
  
"Don't mention in Yusuke."  
  
TBC  
  
Note: That tree is a weeping willow, and yes, I know, it's a little bit exaggerated in size but who cares? It makes a great story! 


	3. Getting Food

Kurama sighed as he walked down the long dirt road, his school satchel in hand. He may have acted like he wasn't peeved last night at the ramen shop, but seriously! How could they all dump this task on him? He had a record to uphold! So be it he wasn't doing this until they had had their own turns at it too!  
  
He suddenly stopped in front of the place Hiei said Kaida would be residing. HE did sense the familiar youkai, but it was strangely weaker. Puzzled, he calmly opened the rickety gate, which swung open with a squeak.  
  
He began his trek across the beautiful field, smiling as the sweet fragrance of flowers and fruit met his nose.  
  
He entered the small grove of trees and blinked, searching for the girl's ki.  
  
"There." He set his satchel down by a tree and jumped across the water surrounding an enormous weeping willow.  
  
Pushing back the wines he was met with plenty of wood meant for building, paint, and all sorts of things. HE chuckled to himself. Kaida obviously didn't need some of the stuff, but she had already bought I so it was no use.  
  
Now where can she be? He thought to himself.  
  
"Ah." he looked up the tree, finding a large floor a little ways up. Sighing to himself he started to casually climb the tree, he had plenty of time left.  
  
When he finally settled his weight on the well-built, sturdy, floor he had the time to look around. It was quite large, maybe eighteen by fourteen feet and he smiled when he found a lump of blankets in the center. Walking quickly over to it he smiled and shook the sleeping figure.  
  
"Kaida, please wake up. I'm supposed to check on you today." A pair of brown eyes opened and stared at him.  
  
"Go away." She muttered. It was then Kurama noticed the blood.  
  
"You didn't take care of the wound, did you?" silence and then a mumbled 'no'. Kurama sighed and picked in his hair, bringing out a small seed.  
  
"Sit up, will you?" with a grumble Kaida sat up, keeping the blankets on her legs. She glared angrily at Kurama as the seed popped and a small cloud of dust arose. When that dust cleared however, Kurama was holding a medium sized plant, of which he broke the top and knelt by her.  
  
"It might sting." He said taking her arm in his hand and gently applying sap on the wound. Kaida immediately began trying to pull away from him, but in her sleepy state she didn't secede too well and growled under her breath as the sap hissed and formed into a sort of see through band aid. Kurama smiled and the plant shriveled up into nothing.  
  
Kaida then yanked her arm away and glared vehemently.  
  
"It's not permanent so I suggest you see a hospital soon."  
  
"Forget it." Kaida muttered.  
  
"Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
"I've got to go to school anyway." Kurama smiled, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"I guess I will be seeing you shortly." Then the tall red head casually jumped down from the floor, and Kaida grumbled something under her breath, turning over and falling back asleep. She had forgotten to get new clothes last night; she'd get them tonight probably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaida awoke an hour and a half later and stretched, smiling when she noticed the pain in her arm had been dulled and the blood wasn't really on her clothes that much, so she wouldn't have to wash them today!  
  
She grinned to herself and folded her blankets neatly, setting them nearer to the tree and then climbed down.  
  
Taking a running leap she made it over the water. She smiled to herself. She didn't feel too bad today, so last night she was just too tired probably.  
  
"Let's see. today I will get myself some clothes and some food!" she smiled proudly to herself and took off at a jog, she couldn't wait to get her house finished so she could explore more!  
  
*  
  
Kaida blinked and looked at the clothes meant for girls. They were so tight! She didn't like that; she'd look horrible with her big hips and muscular legs! God, Koenma couldn't at least make her really skinny? What a dork!  
  
She sighed in frustration, walking over to the clothes destined for men. She had at least gotten some undergarments from the girls' section.  
  
In the clothes for men she was definitely pleased, finding large baggy jeans that suited her. She picked up five pairs and a neat belt with lots of silver on it. Then she walked to the shirts and found that they too were baggy! She bought five pairs, each having a different design on them. Then she looked down at her feet. She had black army type boots, perfectly fine.  
  
"Perfect!" she smiled to herself and walked straight to an open cash register. A pale girl with dark black hair was behind it and she smiled, ringing up the clothes and giving Kaida a price. Kaida of course, knowing little about money, gave her a dollar extra and got change back, luckily. Who knows what she would have said if she knew she'd been cheated! Taking her large bag she decided she'd go into one of the restrooms and change.  
  
Fortunately for her, she knew that there was one for guys and one for girls, so she went in the correct one. When she came out she wore a pair of baggy jeans with lots of pockets, and a red shirt that looked like t-shirt on top, but had dark blue long sleeves attached. On the front of it there was the kanji symbol for dragon in shiny silver. The new belt held up her pants and she smiled.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a cool looking hat. It was one of those floppy, kaki colored ones and he picked it up. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It looked great!  
  
She quickly took it off and paid for it. Taking it out of the bag she put it on and put her dirty clothes form before into that bag. With her bags in hand, a smile on her face, and the hat covering up her fox ears, she was ready.  
  
Adjusting her glasses quickly, she walked out of the store, happy as hell.  
  
Of course, that happiness turned into despair when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running to catch up to her.  
  
"Kaida!" Yusuke called and smiled, coming up beside her. He looked at him with a pissed off expression.  
  
"What Koenma wants you to tag along the whole day or something?"  
  
'No, we just skipped school because we needed something to do."  
  
"How about you just bug off."  
  
"Jeez Urameshi, she sounds mad."  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"If you're gonna tag along then at least be useful. Where the hell do you ningens buy food?"  
  
"At a supermarket."  
  
"That's a nice start Kuwabara, but where the hell is the freakin super market!?" Kaida asked, frustrated.  
  
"Across the street."  
  
"Thank you!" Kaida stated to cross the street but Yusuke grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey wait! You can't cross the street like that!"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because you'll get squashed!" Kuwabara added the sound effects to his statement by clapping his hands together loudly. Kaida rolled her eyes.  
  
"Besides it's J walking." Yusuke stated, scowling when Kaida pulled her arm away.  
  
"Fine, lead away then."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
*  
  
Kaida smiled as she paid for the mounds of food and the small portable refrigerator. This place called the 'supermarket' was really quite useful! You could get everything you needed almost! So far she had bought the basics, getting help (of which she hated) from Yusuke and Kuwabara. She had gotten things called potato chips, eggs, bread, milk, donuts, pickles, ice cream, granola bars, soda pop, beef jerky, cereal, bananas, grapes, cheese, flavored water, flour, sugar, lots of spices, cinnamon, a few knick-knacks, some kitchen ware; pots, pans, a thing you put over a fire to cook with (a camping grill), bowls, forks, spoons, an ice cream scoop, plates, an electric mixer (they had insisted), scissors, some candles, a few strings of lanterns, and a the small portable refrigerator that was two feet tall, and two feet wide.  
  
Kaida smiled and paid the large sum of money, still having some money left, miraculously.  
  
"You're loaded!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"How am I supposed to get this home?" Kaida wondered. They all froze.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~  
  
O.k., so somehow they got all the stuff back to Kaida's property. It resulted in three VERY tired people.  
  
"Well, I guess I did need your help." Kaida smiled.  
  
"Now you may leave."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You are not useful anymore, because you probably wont help me at all, so.. by!"  
  
"Hey! Is that all you can say after we helped you out?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Hmmm... Yes!" she grinned cheekily and both guys fell over.  
  
"Bu~ut, if you help me out I'll let you stay."  
  
"Ya, ya, whatever. Nothing to do anyway."  
  
"Great, follow me and watch your step."  
  
*  
  
Well, it turned out Kuwabara and Yusuke could be useful! They got the rest of the wood Kaida would be needing and managed to get the walls up for her while she set up the electricity currents, or what she liked to call 'the spiritual currents'. And she got the refrigerator working in record time so all the stuff that needed to be kept cold could. She also hooked the door on and then the three of them worked on the roof for a while before they took a break.  
  
It was now about an hour before sunset and all three of them were just lounging around, Kaida had even forgotten about her wound. Each of them had a soda in hand and Kaida was actually smiling a genuine smile.  
  
"Well, you two are actually useful, if that's even possible."  
  
"So, Kaida, are you really, well, you know, from our DNA? I didn't think cloning was possible."  
  
"It's not really cloning. All he had to do was concur your DNA and make is perform simple RNA duties only forming different RNA that was unified." She stopped seeing their clueless expressions.  
  
"Oh go to school. You might actually learn something you idiots."  
  
"Hey! Who asked you?"  
  
"No one." She answered simply, and got up, stretching and crushing her can. Shortly after she sneezed.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll never succumb to a lowly ningens disease." Kaida answered with a scowl. Yusuke and Kuwabara too stood up.  
  
"Well I'm sure your mothers are worried about you, and you've angered me enough, so leave." She ordered and turned her back on them climbing swiftly up into her tree, slamming the door.  
  
"Jeez, what's her problem?"  
  
"Sensitive subject Urameshi."  
  
"Girls are so confusing!" Yusuke kicked Kaida's leftover can in anger as he and Kuwabara left.  
  
*  
  
Inside Kaida scowled a bit and surveyed the house. The lamps lit it up mostly. Her fridge was in the corner, her food near by and some stuff she had set aside for shelves was also left out. Her bed was in the middle where she had drawn an outline in pencil. She had drawn a place where she would put the bathroom and mentally mapped out how she would hook up the pipes that would carry the sewage.  
  
She, getting tips from Yusuke and Kuwabara, learned about the ningens device, the TV and decided to get one of those as well. She also decided for a stereo and some CDs to occupy her time.  
  
"Stupid ningens.." she muttered angrily, obviously talking about Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was then her arm became noticed and she began to curse at it.  
  
"Oh of all the times, damn it!" She peeled back her shirt and examined the wound. It had begun to bleed slowly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
A quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Damn it!" she hissed and opened her door to see Kurama standing on the porch she had made.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I came to check on you, just as I said. May I come in?"  
  
"Whatever!" she left the door opened and stalked over to her bed, sitting down with a huff.  
  
"You've gotten a lot done today. I ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara on the way here, they helped?"  
  
"Hn." Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you go to the."  
  
"No, fox boy. I didn't. O.k.?! I didn't and there is nothing in heaven or hell you can freakin' do about it!"  
  
"No need to get angry."  
  
"Hn. You checked me, I'm fine, go away." Kurama's steps drew nearer and she scowled.  
  
"I said go!" Kurama knelt in front of her.  
  
"Koenma said I shouldn't let you bleed to death."  
  
"Really? How nice, now go away." Kurama sighed in exasperation, a sweat drop appearing on his head. He took out some bandages from his pocket.  
  
"I'll let you slid tonight, but I assure you. Someone will check up on you every morning and evening."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not a baby." Kaida growled deep in her throat as Kurama handed her the bandages. She bandaged the wound sloppily and then turned her back to him.  
  
"Now go away." She heard retreating footsteps, and the door closed. It was silent for a few minutes before she finally crawled into her bed and fell back asleep with a content sigh. 


End file.
